Vanadium I Ching
by liriaen
Summary: Draco bekommt neue Skills, Harry überrascht sich selbst, und Lord Voldemort verliert eine Investition. [Prequel von 'Algebra'. Cyberpunk SciFi AU à la William Gibsons 'Neuromancer', HP x DM]


**Titel:** Vanadium I-Ching  
**Autor**: liriaen  
**Charaktere**: H/D und andere.  
**Disclaimer**: Ich bin weder JK Rowling noch William Gibson noch Blixa Bargeld.  
**Warnungen**: AU. Muß ich vor „alter" Rechtschreibung warnen? Okay: Deutsch in den Grenzen des Ottonischen Reichs.  
**Zusammenfassung**: Draco bekommt neue Skills, Harry überrascht sich selbst, und Lord Voldemort verliert eine Investition.  
**A/N:** "Vanadium I-Ching" ist Teil 2 meiner HP-Cyberpunk-Trilogie – und ist chronologisch vor Teil 1 ("Algebra in der temporären autonomen Zone") angesiedelt. Newbies sollten Teil 1 vielleicht zuerst lesen. - Khana gewidmet, die mir eine Überraschung gemacht hat. Mehr über die "Parzen" bald in Teil 3, „Coda".

* * *

**Vanadium I-Ching**

**-- **

Er sieht kleiner aus, wenn er nicht in Schwarz ist, schmächtiger. Harry registriert ungerührt, wie Malfoy die Decke ein Stück tiefer rutscht. Keiner von beiden macht Anstalten, sie wieder hochzuziehen. Harry kann die Blutergüsse an den Handgelenken sehen; die gefalteten Hände unter dem blaßgrünen Fleece. Malfoy fährt immer wieder über seine Daumen, streicht selbstvergessen über verschrammte Knöchel.

"Um das ein für allemal klarzustellen", lehnt Harry sich vor, seine Stimme harsch gegen das Flüstern der Geräte. "Du bist unter unserer Duldung hier. Ein Zeh in die falsche Richtung, und du wirst du dir wünschen, wir hätten dich fallen lassen."

Malfoy erwidert nichts. Sein Gesicht liegt größtenteils hinter seinem Haarvorhang, unlesbar und still. Harry bringt das auf die Palme, auch wenn der Winkel von Malfoys Kinn andeutet, daß er ihm zuhört.

Er sieht so verdammt winzig aus. Ein Strichmännchen in einem Krankenhaus-Pyjama, den verbundenen Unterarm an den Körper gepreßt, das Schlüsselbein zu kantig und zu weiß.

Malfoy macht den Mund auf, und Harry neigt sich zu ihm. "Was?", hakt er ungeduldig nach.

Die Hände unter der Decke bewegen sich weiter. "Nimm deinen stinkenden Atem aus meinem Gesicht, Potter", sagt er ruhig. Betont langsam hebt er die Arme, kratzt sich mit dem Handschellenscharnier am Hals. Dann reckt er das Kinn vor und heftet seine grauen Augen auf Harry.

Als Harry zurücksackt, folgen sie ihm nicht. Trotzdem läßt Harry sich nicht nehmen, die Spielregeln an den Fingern abzuzählen. Weil es sich gut anfühlt, und weil Malfoy wissen soll, daß er ihm nicht traut.

"Erstens. Du erklärst dich zu einem vollen Scan bereit, zu einem Zeitpunkt meiner Wahl, beziehungsweise, so bald Pomfrey erklärt, daß du es durchstehst. Zweitens. Hermione und Ron haben ihr Okay gegeben, daß du bei uns wohnst, wenn der Zirkus hier vorbei ist. Auf die Art ist es einfacher, dich im Auge zu behalten, falls es medizinische Komplikationen gibt. Und auch so. Also verlange ich absoluten Respekt. Ein abfälliges Wort wie Schlammblut oder Witze auf Rons Kosten, und es wird dir leid tun. Drittens. Kein Porten. Alle unsere Computer sind darauf eingestellt, deine Signatur zu erkennen. Wenn du deine Schnittstelle auch nur in ihre ungefähre Nähe bringst, werde ich das wissen und-"

"- dafür sorgen, daß es mir leid tut", beendet Malfoy. Harry beobachtet irritiert, wie eine rosa Katzenzunge in Malfoys Mundwinkel auftaucht und wieder verschwindet.

"Halt's Maul und hör' zu. Viertens, und jetzt kommt der unangenehme Part", Harry gibt sich keine Mühe, seine Genugtuung zu verbergen, "bestehe ich darauf, daß bei dir alle non-vitale Hard- und Software ausgetauscht wird. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß du uns was einschleppst, ist mir auch nach einem Scan zu hoch."

Endlich eine Reaktion, etwas anderes als Malfoys müdes Schweigen und Fingerreiben. Abrupt hebt er den Kopf und starrt vage Richtung Harry: "Das wagst du nicht", zischt er. "Dazu hast du kein Recht."

"Du wirst dich wundern, Malfoy. Schau' einfach zu", kontert Harry hämisch: "Pardon, ich vergaß."

Er ist nicht darauf gefaßt, wie schnell Malfoy noch sein kann, als er sich aus dem altertümlichen, mechanischen Rollstuhl wirft, auf Harrys Halsschlagader zielt. Scheppernd kippen sie zusammen mit dem wackeligen Besucherhocker um. Er kann Malfoys Schweiß riechen, den sauren Geruch von Medikamenten und Desinfektionsmittel. Handschellen drücken Harry kalt gegen den Adamsapfel. Er kommt nicht an seinen Zauberstab und beginnt, panisch nach Luft zu schnappen. Sieht Funken und Blitze, und den Ausdruck purer Verzweiflung auf Malfoys Gesicht: Die Klingen fahren nicht aus.

Es wäre immer noch ein Leichtes, Harrys Kehle zu zerquetschen, bevor Hilfe kommt, doch bricht der Blonde in sich zusammen und kippt zur Seite. Hustend und spuckend kommt Harry auf die Beine, tritt Malfoy ins Kreuz, in die Flanke, ins Steißbein, immer wieder ins Kreuz. Er spürt kaum, wie die Parzen ihn mit vereinten Kräften von dem Bündel wegzerren müssen.

Erst McGonagalls Ohrfeige bringt ihn wieder zu Sinnen. "Er hat mich angegriffen!", verteidigt er sich indigniert, aber Pince kneift die schmalen Lippen zusammen und schüttelt den Kopf. "Man sollte annehmen, daß ihr über Kindereien hinaus wärt", schnappt sie heftig. Dann schiebt sie Harry mit dem Zauberstab im Kreuz aus der Ambulanz hinaus. "Wenn du dich benimmst, kannst du morgen wiederkommen. Vielleicht."

Pomfreys Gesicht taucht neben ihr im Türrahmen auf. "Glaub' ich nicht", seufzt sie, während sie in ihrer Schürze nach ihrem Gebiß kramt. Als es ist drin ist, sagt sie: "Also, natürlich kannst du ihn besuchen, Harry. Aber Minerva will morgen mit dem Austausch anfangen. Und so lang ich in dieser Praxis ein Wörtchen mitzureden habe, verbringt er das und die nächsten Wochen im Tiefschlaf. Danach kannst du ihn wieder aufziehen, soviel du möchtest."

"Ich, ihn aufziehen", empört Harry sich, "er wollte mit seinen Cocktailgabeln auf mich losgehen!"

Pince rückt ihr Monokel zurecht. "Na wie gut, daß sie gerade nicht funktionieren. Guten Tag, Mr. Potter." Damit knallt sie die Tür zu.

---

Er regt sich unruhig in seinen Fesseln, saugt dabei an der Bettdecke. Pomfrey zieht sie ihm immer bis zur Nase hoch. Er glaubt, daß es auch Pomfrey ist, die ihm die kalten Lappen auf die Stirn legt, die mehlige, milchige, butterige Pomfrey, aber seit gestern (vorgestern?) ist sein Geruchssinn im Eimer, vorübergehend, heißt es, und so kann er es nicht genau sagen. Pomfreys Hände sind weicher und wärmer als die von Pince, die von allen Drei die kältesten Hände hat. Die härtesten hat mit Abstand McGonagall.

McGonagall gibt ihm auch jedes Mal Zeit, ausgiebig zu hyperventilieren, ehe sie ihn untertaucht. Pomfrey redet ihn vorher müde, so lange, bis er von selber losläßt. Pince ist ungeduldig, ihre Methode ein bißchen infam, weil sie ihn mit zwei, drei freundlichen Bemerkungen ablenkt, um ihm dann den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuziehen.

Draco nagt an der Bettdecke. Sein Rücken ist taub.

"Shh, nicht erschrecken", kommt es von links, und er erschrickt. Er hört alles mögliche, die Generatoren, das Rauschen alter Computerlüfter, das Beben von Militärpatrouillen etliche Meter über ihnen. Er hört sein Blut rauschen, das Knirschen rekonstituierter Lendenwirbel, alles mögliche, aber nicht, daß da Schritte gewesen sein müssen. Ein ganzer Frequenzbereich fehlt.

Ratlos läßt er den versabberten Zipfel los, dreht den Kopf nach den Worten. "Poppy?", krächzt er. Sogar seine Stimme klingt fremd.

"McGonagall." Er hört sie tief Luft holen und einhalten, ausatmen. "Ein paar Dinge, die ich mit dir besprechen wollte." Bestimmt rückt sie gerade ihre Brille zurecht, faltet sittsam die Hände, dreht an ihrem Ring. "Es tut mir leid, daß du momentan mit Nebenwirkungen zu kämpfen hast, die... sicher nicht schön sind."

Er erlaubt sich ein halbherziges "pffh" und zerrt an den Gurten, mehr in Anerkennung der Situation als aus Protest.

"Zugleich möchte ich dir nicht verheimlichen, daß ich erleichtert bin; bisher ist alles glimpflich verlaufen. Ab morgen wird es komplizierter, fürchte ich. Es gibt keine Garantie, daß dieser Prozeß klappt, und ich bin von der Vorstellung, so nah an dein ZNS zu müssen, nicht gerade begeistert. Bevor wir... vor morgen... sollst du wissen, daß ich dich nicht für Dinge verurteile, auf die du keinen Einfluß hattest. Aber daß du dich für das Morsmordre entschieden hast, Draco - das nehme ich dir übel." Ihre Roben rascheln, als schlage sie die Beine übereinander; wahrscheinlich weiß sie nicht, wie sie sitzen soll. "Dir ist bekannt, daß das Dunkle Zeichen in der Regel nicht zu kappen ist. Sollte etwas schief gehen..."

Ihre Worte versickern in abgetretenem Linoleum. Als hätte das Biest sie gehört, schließt sich in seinem Arm ein Schaltkreis. Er krampft den Kiefer zusammen, um nicht schreien zu müssen, drückt den Schmerz ins Schulterblatt und tiefer ins Rückenmark. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, verbindet Minerva ihm gerade den Arm neu.

"Wenn was schief geht", murmelt er schläfrig und patscht nach ihr, krallt die Rechte in ihren Kittel. Seine Zunge ist schwer, aber er hofft, sie versteht ihn. "Versprich' mir."

"Dann werden wir dich nicht mehr wecken. Versprochen."

---

Er fliegt zwischen dem 47. und dem 39. Stockwerk, den Wind im Gesicht. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schließt er die Augen, läßt das Adrenalin über sich waschen, ein flatternder, schwindliger Rausch, während die Stahlträger auf ihn zurasen. Draco hält die Luft an, reißt die Beine vor und schlittert Füße zuerst über den Scherben übersäten Boden. Mit dem rechten Arm bremst er sich vor einer Säule ab und kommt wieder auf die Beine.

Manchmal läßt er sich im Fallen verführen. Überlegt mittendrin, wie es wäre, sich nicht an seinem Ziel zur Seite zu reißen, sich nicht den Staub von den Handschuhen zu schlagen, nicht in diese oder jene Konzernzentrale zu gleiten, sondern den Winkel zu verfehlen. Loszulassen und bis unten hin zu fallen.

Manchmal sitzt er über den Dächern der Stadt, ein Schatten unter Schatten, unsichtbar selbst für die Suchscheinwerfer, und sieht in die Tiefe: Die Vorstellung, auszugleiten, abzurutschen, erregt ihn. Er ist nicht so naiv, es auszuprobieren: Es wäre kein Ende - nur der Beginn von etwas Schrecklicherem.

Einmal ist er gestürzt, ein einziges Mal, mit Potter im Fadenkreuz. Er ist abgestürzt, weil er den Moment verpaßt hat, in dem er den Fluch hätte rausjagen müssen und die Wirbelsäule drehen und den Kran erreichen. Stattdessen hat er sich Rückgrat und Becken zerfetzt, für den einen Blick auf Potters Lippen mit zahllosen Sitzungen bei Voldemorts Technikern bezahlt.

Es darf nicht noch mal passieren. Es wird nicht noch mal passieren. Er hat es geschworen, hat es seinem Vater hinter der Glasscheibe zwischen den Schocks entgegen geheult, ohne daß Lucius eine Miene verzogen hätte.

Alle Fenster im 39. Stockwerk sind zersprungen: Der Luftzug heult durch die entkernte Etage, und Papierreste wirbeln zwischen den Säulen und Trägern. Manche kommen vorübergehend im Windschatten zur Ruhe, bevor sie über kurz oder lang hinausgezerrt werden. Draco lehnt sich zurück, kramt nach einer Zigarette. Er hat noch ein paar Minuten.

---

"Guten Morgen, Malfoy - brauchst dich nicht schlafend zu stellen. Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Er kann die Stimme nicht auf Anhieb einordnen. Die Algorithmen stimmen nicht mit dem überein, was er in den letzten Stunden gehört hat, zumindest nicht seit dem Reset. Weiblich, um die Zwanzig, ein Alt im mittlerem Spektrum, nicht völlig unangenehm.

Er nickt.

"Ich habe Madam Pomfrey versprochen, auf dich achtzugeben. Snape ist gerade hier, zum Kriegsrat. Es ist ihnen wahrscheinlich unrecht, wenn du's von mir erfährst, aber... du hast ihnen da 'nen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt", bemerkt sie, während sie seine bandagierten Finger um einen Plastikbecher legt. "Hier. Hältst du's? Festhalten. Du warst für fast zwei Minuten von den Bildschirmen verschwunden. Kein Ausschlag mehr. Seitdem trauen sie sich fürs erste nicht, weiterzumachen."

Draco achtet weniger darauf, was sie sagt, als wie sie es sagt, und schließt nach 8.24 Sekunden auf, auf... "Granger?", kiekst er.

"Hundert Punkte." Sie scheint zu schmunzeln. "Du siehst aus wie die Hölle, Malfoy", schickt sie hinterdrein; ziemlich überflüssig, wie er findet. Ächzend schiebt er sich die Bettschräge hoch. Bei der Gelegenheit fällt ihm auf, daß er nicht mehr gefesselt ist. "Blöde Kuh", verdammt, er klingt wie eine rostige Ölkanne, "laß du dir die Synapsen umsortieren, und dann sprechen wir uns wieder. Was werde ich lachen, Granger. Das häßliche Geräusch in deinem Ohr? Werde ich sein, der sich den Arsch ablacht."

Er gratuliert sich zu dem Esprit, mit dem er innerhalb Potters Grenzen bleibt, muss aber furchtbar husten, weil ihn die Rede zuviel Luft gekostet hat. Jetzt würde er gern Grangers dümmliches Gesicht sehen.

Mehr noch, er würde gern sein eigenes sehen. "Schau' ich mir wenigstens noch ähnlich?", flüstert er. Sie streicht den Rock über den Knien glatt, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

"Wenn man die Blutergüsse und Pflaster abzieht? Klar. Deine Designer-Gene überleben wahrscheinlich sogar einen Atomschlag." Erleichtert stellt er fest, daß ihr Ton gleichmäßig bleibt, ohne die minimalen Stimmschwankungen beim Lügen. Dann nimmt sie ihm den Becher aus der Hand, schüttelt die Kissen auf. "Irgendein Plan, warum du im digitalen Nirvana warst?"

Draco grummelt, zieht die Beine an. "Was weiß ich. Potter ist nicht der einzige, der tolle Tricks auf Lager hat. - Nein, Mann. Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich die Nase voll." Er spürt, wie sie ihn anstarrt und rutscht tiefer in die Decken. "Heißt das, der Deal ist abgesagt?", fragt er trocken.

"Nein, das nicht. Aber Harry und Pince wollen noch mal alle Daten durchgehen. Sicherstellen, daß du wirklich stabil bist. Am Sehnerv rumspielen wird anscheinend nicht so ohne."

Er grunzt unleidig. Er erinnert sich gut; der Einbau seiner alten Optikchips war schon zum Kotzen. Und jetzt das.

In dem Moment ruft es aus dem Korridor "Miss Granger!", worauf sie hastig den Stuhl zurück schiebt, ihm flüchtig das Knie tätschelt: "Viel Glück, Malfoy."

Glück... Arschlecken.

In seinen Fleece gerollt, beginnt er, aufgebracht an einem Stoffzipfel zu kauen.

---

Aus dem Augenwinkel meint Harry, einen Schatten zu sehen, ein Stockwerk über ihnen, auf der Feuertreppe. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, daß er während einer Mission über Malfoy stolpert: Mal taucht er in der Peripherie von Harrys Gesichtsfeld auf, baumelt herausfordernd von einer Dachgabel, schwingt sich kurz vor oder kurz hinter Harry in einen Tunnel, flankiert ihn lautlos. Dann wieder sitzt er wie in der Fabel von Hase und Igel genau dort, wo Harry hinwollte, sich seelenruhig die Fingernägel putzend.

Das letzte Mal saß er im Schneidersitz auf dem Großrechner von Hibachi, eine Dose Bier neben sich, als wäre es ein Picknick, nicht der Schauplatz einer mit allen Bandagen ausgetragenen, feindlichen Übernahme. Die letzten Execs und der CEO von Hibachi hatten sich seit einer Woche im Panikraum verschanzt: Essen und Wasser mochten sie noch haben, Sauerstoff hingegen keinen. Jedenfalls nicht, nachdem Malfoy ihre autarke Lüftung abgeschnitten hatte.

Harry fühlte sich nicht für sie verantwortlich - Hibachi hatte mit Malfoy Inc. geflirtet, dem Kartell schöne Augen gemacht. Die Männer, die sich damals in ihrem Safe gegenseitig zerfleischten, waren potentielle Todesser. Wofür er sich verantwortlich fühlte, waren drei Rollen mit klassifizierten Magnetbändern... auf deren Gehäuse Malfoys Ninja-Hintern parkte.

Hibachi war ein Schuß in den Ofen, und seit Malfoy wieder im Rennen ist, ist es ernst, ernster denn je. Voldemort muß ihn ein paar Wochen zur Mentalkorrektur geschickt haben.

Zwischen dem 38. und dem 39. Stock blitzt etwas schwarz-silbern auf, schlingt sich über das Geländer und verschwindet. Definitiv Malfoy.

Harry signalisiert Ron und Hermione, hinter ihm zu bleiben, besser noch: gleich ganz im 38. zu bleiben, aber genauso gut kann er gegen den Wind schreien. Sie schieben sich flach die Wand hoch, mit den paar Aurortechniken, die sie noch gelernt haben, bevor Voldemort ans Netz gegangen ist. Malfoys Zaubersprüche kommen hart und schnell, von überall und nirgendwo.

Als der Feuerregen für Sekunden aufhört, Malfoy mit einem Satz hinter der halb aus den Angeln gehobenen Stahltür zum 39. verschwindet, hechtet Harry hinterher - und ist schlagartig isoliert, weil das Metall in seinem Rücken glühende Blasen wirft und zu einem soliden Block verschmilzt.

Malfoy kommt von oben, aus dem Gewirr von Kabeln und Lüftungsrohren. Er landet in Harrys Genick, reißt ihm die Hand mit dem Zauberstab zurück, preßt ihm drei Klingen unters Auge. In Harry knirschen gebrochene Rippen.

"Du wirst besser, Potter", teilt Malfoy ihm leutselig mit. "Aber es reicht noch nicht für ein 'gut'." Damit zerbricht er Harrys Chromstab, einhändig, als wäre es ein Zahnstocher, und schleudert ihn aus einem der klaffenden Fenster. Er ist nicht einmal außer Atem. Harry starrt zornig auf den Boden, bis sein Kopf roh zurückgezogen wird und Malfoy ihm neugierig ins Gesicht glotzt. Seine Augen sind grau wie der Estrich. "Ihr seid zu spät, Potter. Die Bauteile sind längst draußen. Und ja", grinst er zufrieden, "das betrifft auch das geheime Lager hinter dem verschütteten Heizungsschacht im 40. Stock."

In ihrem Rücken ballern Ron und Hermione gegen die Tür, ohne daß auch nur eine Delle erscheint. Harry welkt merklich: Er läßt sich in Malfoys Griff hängen, hofft auf die kleinste Unachtsamkeit, hofft auf Zeit.

Während dessen studiert Malfoy eine aufgeplatzte Stelle an Harrys Unterlippe und kann sich nicht verkneifen, mit dem Fingerknöchel darüber zu fahren, schmutziges schwarzes Leder grob an Harrys Haut.

"Von fern siehst du irgendwie... größer aus", grübelt Malfoy laut, den Kopf schief gelegt. "Aber du bist ja bloß ein kleiner Junge." Dazu lacht er, zunächst heiter, dann seltsam verzweifelt, und Harry denkt, daß er was am Kopf haben muß. Wie zur Bestätigung ziehen Sturmwolken über Malfoys Gesicht. Er schaut zur Tür, um sich zu vergewissern, daß sie hält. Dann steigt er von Harry herunter und hockt sich neben ihn, beobachtet, wie Harry stöhnend zur Seite rollt. Fasziniert greift er nach Harrys Kinn, streicht erneut über die Lippe. "Weißt du, was passiert, wenn ich dich zu Voldemort bringe?"

Harry spuckt. "Er wird mich umbringen. Ein halbes Jahr lang, oder so. Richtig?"

"Ah, wie mutig du bist", sagt er milde. "Soviel Galgenhumor - ich mag das. Nein, Harry. Voldemort wird dein Leben sehr interessant machen. Und sehr lang. Allerdings wirst du es auch nicht mehr wiedererkennen." Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung steht er auf und tritt an eins der Fensterlöcher, das Gesicht blank. Er lehnt mit verschränkten Armen am Abgrund und schiebt peu à peu die Zehen vor. "Man sollte meinen, daß das perfekteste Wesen der Welt es nicht nötig hat, nachtragend zu sein, nicht wahr?"

Fragend schaut er zurück zu Harry.

---

Draco läßt sich fallen, ohne aufzuschlagen.

Nicht einmal das. Nicht einmal das bleibt. Er verbringt die nächsten Tage und Nächte unter einer Glocke von Schmerz- und Beruhigungsmitteln, im Nirgendwo, in einem Körper ohne Umrisse. Vielleicht ist da auch schon kein Körper mehr; vielleicht ist da nur noch ein Konstrukt. Ein paar Zellen in einem Tank.

Er wird Wochen brauchen, um zusammenzustückeln, was passiert ist: daß das Wiesel und das Schlammblut ihre Versuche, durch die Tür zu kommen, relativ bald aufgegeben und dafür panisch andere Zugänge aus dem 38. gesucht haben müssen, die es nicht gab. Was es gab, war Harrys Schrei und Dracos Sturz.

Sprung.

Sturz. Das Wiesel hat keine Sekunde gezögert, ihm eine Runde Flüche hinterherzujagen. Wahrscheinlich war es Granger, die in dem peitschenden Wind nach oben gesehen hat, in Harrys käsiges, dämliches Gesicht, und ihm sein stummes Gebrüll von den Lippen abgelesen. Daß sie Draco aufhalten soll. Ihn nicht fallen lassen.

Seit Tagen fällt Draco wieder, festgebunden, festgestellt, während ihn das Fieber frißt und Voldemort nach ihm sucht.

---

"Oh wow." Er schüttelt die Hand aus, probiert es noch mal. "Fick mich, sind die scharf."

Irma Pince schnalzt tadelnd, kann ihren Stolz aber kaum verhehlen: "Upgrade auf Kosten des Hauses: Korrosionsbeständige Vanadium/Chrom-Legierung, Schmelzpunkt circa 1800° Celsius, Dichte sechs Gramm pro Kubikcentimeter. Das Beste am Markt."

"Wow." Draco fährt eine Klinge nach der anderen aus, erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Zuletzt schnickt er sie in einem Fächer blauschwarzen Stahls aus.

Zufrieden begutachtet Pince ihre Arbeit durch ihr Monokel. "Ich fürchte, dein Sprachzentrum ist verkümmert, aber wenigstens ist alles andere in Topform. Wie geht es mit links?" Ihr Kinn deutet auf das dick verbundene Morsmordre.

Draco beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, konzentriert sich auf die betroffene Hand: Links gleiten die Klingen nur stockend hinaus. "Muß ich noch üben." Dann guckt er scheel über seine Schulter zu Potter, der an einem Schreibtisch lehnt, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Verschwörerisch neigt Draco sich zu Madam Pince: "Oder es liegt an Potter. Ich sage nur: Vernachlässigte Sorgfaltspflicht. Nicht den geringsten Sinn für Hygiene. Der Kerl hat mir irgendwelche Putzlumpen drumgewickelt."

"Was war das, Malfoy?"

"Nichts, Potter, gar nichts. Ich habe Madam Pince nur davon vorgeschwärmt, wie gut ihr für mich gesorgt habt." Beiläufig betreibt er Nagelpflege, gleitet mit der Klinge unterm Zeigefinger ab und jault empört.

Pomfrey nimmt ihm die Hand aus dem Mund, drückt ihm ein Pflaster in die Hand: "Spielkind. Schneid' dir nicht auch noch die Zunge ab."

"Gut." Minerva seufzt vielsagend. "Junger Mann, wir sehen dich nächste Woche, selbe Uhrzeit." Als sie ihn und Potter ins Wartezimmer begleitet, zu einem unduldsam mit dem Fuß wippenden Severus, läßt sie ihre Hand ein bißchen länger als unbedingt nötig in Dracos Kreuz. Unwillkürlich drückt er sich dagegen.

---

Hermione verfolgt diskret, wie Malfoy auf und ab tigert: Er streicht durch ihren Compound wie ein ruheloser, schwarzer Kater; seine flachen Augen rätselhaft, seine Bewegungen stellenweise noch erstaunlich unbeholfen. Ihr fehlt der direkte Vergleich zu vorher, aber sie glaubt, er hat Muskelmasse verloren.

"Ich mach' Tee", verkündet sie in die Runde, "wer will welchen?"

Ron und Harry schrauben an einem Notaggregat, das am Vorabend geplatzt ist, und brummen ihre Zustimmung, ohne aufzuschauen. Malfoy hat sich gerade auf dem durchgesessenen Sofa in eine Thermodecke gekuschelt, faltet sich jedoch vorsichtig wieder auf. "Ich komm' mit, Granger."

"He, nix da", fährt Ron hoch, "du bleibst schön her."

Herausfordernd schiebt Malfoy einen Fuß vor. "Wieso, damit ich zusehen kann, wie deine Pickel wachsen?"

"Mein Gott, schalt' halt das Makro aus", murmelt Harry um einen Mund voll Schrauben. "Wird dir eh nur schwindlig von."

Hermione rollt die Augen, und Malfoy folgt ihr mit sehnigem Schulterzucken an die Küchenzeile. "Sie meinen es nicht so", sagt sie, während sie ihren Zauberstab über dem patinierten Wasserkocher schwenkt, mit der anderen Hand die Becher aufstellt.

"Sie meinen es ganz genau so." Vergeblich durchsucht Malfoy die Kartons nach Resten von Süßstoff. Immerhin fördert er noch eine zerkrumpelte Tube Kondensmilch zutage. "Kann mir egal sein; Leute wie sie sterben im Krieg."

Hermione drückt ihm zur Antwort nur zwei Teebecher in die Pfoten und hebt eine Augenbraue. Aus dem kombinierten Wohn-, Arbeits-, Eß- und Schlafzimmer, das sie mit Kisten und Konsolen teilen, ist derweil Ron zu hören, das Ganze einen Tick zu laut, um keine Absicht zu sein: "Scheiße, Harry, was glaubst du - natürlich bin ich nervös. Wir haben Voldemorts Ex-Ninja auf der Couch sitzen. Ich kann nur hoffen, daß ihm nicht langweilig wird."

"Du sagst die nettesten Sachen, Wiesel", quittiert Malfoy ruhig, als er aus dem Nichts hinter Ron auftaucht, ihm den Tee vor die Nase hält.

"Hör' auf, dich so anzuschleichen, Mann." Kaum greift Ron nach dem Tee, platscht ihm der heiße Inhalt über die Finger: Am unteren Rand des Bechers ist aus einem haarfeinen Schnitt ein klaffender Schlitz geworden.

"Vorsicht, heiß." Malfoy schlägt eine Hand vor den Mund. "Oops. Tut mir leid, Weasley - ich hatte ja keine Ahnung." Bevor Ron ihm an die Gurgel gehen kann, hat er sich schon wieder auf seine Decke verzogen. "Mist", lugt er kritisch in den Schließmechanismus des Mittelfingers, schnippt die Klinge ein und aus, "jetzt ist mir da Brühe reingelaufen." Mit einem Stoßseufzer wischt er die Hand am Sofa und dreht ihnen betont den Rücken zu.

Zu ihrer Überraschung hat Hermione auf einmal Tee in der Nase.

-----


End file.
